


Nebula

by Daphnean



Series: Soo Saptember [9]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - Not K-Pop Idols, Bakery and Coffee Shop, Fluff, M/M, Mistletoe, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-09
Updated: 2018-09-09
Packaged: 2019-07-10 01:36:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15939077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daphnean/pseuds/Daphnean
Summary: When a man in a suit steps in asking for an application, Jongdae takes notice.





	Nebula

It was the four o’clock lull, where Jongdae had time to stock the pastry case and practice his latte art. Minseok was in the back, doing the paperwork and orders for the next week. This time of day, where the afternoon started to bleed into evening, they only had the trickle of students coming in, jittery with a fix as they leeched off of their free internet. One of said university kids looked like he was hoping his hoodie would drown him in fabric; currently their only client.

Until the light jingle of the door made him pause, looking up from his foam leaf to greet their customer with his best smile. “Welcome to The Universe. I’ll be right with you.”

The little pun was Minseok’s idea, naming the café so that their greeting would stand out. It either provoked a chuckle or ire from their customers, but Jongdae had grown accustomed to it. He really couldn’t come up with a better one, not when he was too busy thinking of fun names for all of their products.

Wiping his hands on his galaxy printed apron, he moved towards the registers and took in the man standing in front of him. His first impression was a bit cloudy as he’d never seen someone that could come across as both strikingly handsome and adorable at the same time. Said man had well styled hair, mussed from tousling or the weather, and the roundest brown eyes. Follow that with a plush, heart-shaped mouth alongside a well-tailored black suit and Jongdae was a goner.

It’d been years since he’d even attempted dating (starting a business with your best friend was a time consuming investment), but he was already contemplating how easily he could slip the gorgeous man his number. Well, not quite yet. Jongdae knew a pretty face didn’t always equal anything resembling kindness in the bearer. He’d seen models walk in only to spit their orders out, snap their fingers for his attention, and never tip. A secret benefit to his job was the instant revelation of his customers’ natures; the college student still trying to tip despite looking like they lived on ramen noodles and prayers always got better service than the entitled stock broker, no matter how shoddy their shoes looked.

“Could I interest you in an Out of this World Latte?” Jongdae reached behind himself to tighten his apron strings. “Or a Cosmic Cappuccino?”

The man looked over at the dessert case, working his tie loose with the hand not holding his briefcase. “No, thank you. Actually, I was wondering if you had any applications for your baker’s position available?”

That was not at all what he expected the man to say. A little thrown off from his script, he recovered as best he could. “I...well it’s not so much a formal thing. We’d rather not waste the paper until we chat up our possibles first. Hang on. I’ll grab the boss man.”

He turned with a smile and slipped into the tiny office in the back, careful not to touch anything for risk of ruining Minseok’s meticulous filing system. Said man’s apron was tossed over his chair and he was frowning over a stack of papers with far more numbers than Jongdae liked to imagine existed. “Yo, Seok. So we got someone asking about the baking position.”

Maybe the older man had needed a break, because he perked instantly, smoothing his hair from where he’d likely mussed it with frustration. “What do you think?”

“Not sure. He’s in a suit that looks way too nice to be slumming for café gigs, but...he’s really cute. Like I was thinking of how to subtly give him my number or how I could bump into him with my mouth.” Jongdae sighed, leaning his hip against the desk.

Minseok shoved his shoulder. “Think with the right head for at least ten minutes, Dae. He could end up being your coworker and then you can ogle him all you want.”

With a fake salute, Jongdae led the way back out. “Never caught your name.”

The man jumped a bit, seemingly lost in thought. He’d also removed his suit jacket, revealing a plum dress shirt and beautiful forearms, as he’d rolled up the sleeves. Jongdae really hoped his staring wouldn’t give himself away.

“I’m Do Kyungsoo.” He extended his hand reflexively, only halfway through realizing it might seem a little too formal for the setting. His voice also stopped awkwardly, as if he was used to following that statement with more.

Minseok was a natural, taking Kyungsoo’s outstretched hand and giving it a firm shake. “Nice to meet you. So you want to be our baker?”

“I’d like to try, yes.” Kyungsoo nodded, hand moving to his pocket. “I don’t have any formal training. I bake a little in my free time, but nothing professional.”

As the man spoke, Minseok was already moving into their display case, pulling out a croissant and muffin. “We’re hardly a formal place, so I’m not too worried about accreditation. Try these? Just tell me your thoughts on them.”

It was a pretty simple test that every candidate that had come in before him had faltered with. Kyungsoo’s eyebrows rose with inquisition, but he picked up the croissant first, without complaint, and took a bite. His chewing was thoughtful, flaky pastry clinging to the corner of his mouth.

“It’s...all right.” Kyungsoo began slowly, once he’d swallowed. “It’s not...remarkable. Which isn’t going to make the café stick with such heavy competition in the area. Is it bought in bulk?”

Jongdae was impressed, and he wasn’t alone. Minseok too seemed taken aback, but in a pleasant way, wonky smile spreading on his face. “You’re the first person to come in here and be honest, while also not trying to smugly shove themselves down our throat. You’re right. We order them in from some retail joint. We’ve tried to find any local bakeries, but most of them don’t have the ability to ship it at the right price or give us the supply to match our demand. We just recently upgraded to getting our own oven, so hiring in seemed like the best bet. Plus then we can give them all fitting pun names and theming.”

“Shit. What do we do now, Min? We’ve never had anyone get this far.” Jongdae’s elbow was on the counter, half in awe of Kyungsoo’s answer, half admiring his arms. “Do we hire him on the spot?”

The tips of Kyungsoo’s ears went red, far redder than his cheeks did at the praise, but he didn’t respond in any way further in that regard. “Should I try the muffin too?”

Minseok shook his head. “Nah. That’s for you to take home and study. Tomorrow seven am, bring us back a dozen of your improved muffin variation. If you pass, then you can fill out the big, formal paperwork and we’ll discuss you joining the team.”

Kyungsoo seemed pleased with this, brows scrunching together as he studied the baked good in his hand. “Does it have to be the same flavor?”

“Just blow me away with it.” Minseok smiled. “Need a coffee too?”

The man shook his head. “No, thank you. But a to-go bag would be nice?”

Jongdae helped him situate the muffin safely in packaging, giving his best kitty-curl smile. “Good luck.”

Again, almost too formal for the situation, Kyungsoo bowed. “Thank you for the opportunity. I’ll see you in the morning.”

By the time the doorbell chimed once more, he’d left. Jongdae let his chin fall onto his palm as he watched Kyungsoo slowly walk out of view. “Think he’s gonna show back up?”

“I don’t know.” Minseok scratched the side of his head, before grabbing the broom and dustpan in the corner. “Suit or not, he’s promising. Maybe he’s made a sour deal and he’s trying to lie low in our shop or something?”

Jongdae laughed, going back to his practicing. “Ah, finally something more unlikely than him saying yes to me asking him out.”

Minseok tossed a sugar packet at him as he moved around the counter towards the seating area. “Your leaves are still crooked. Love can come later.”

–

The next morning, Sehun and Jongdae both were busy between making drinks and taking the orders for them. He’d almost forgotten about the pretty man from the afternoon prior, until he was next in line, two small boxes in his arms. Today he’d forgone the suit, dressed in a powder blue button down, sleeves again to his elbows, and khakis.

“Those for us?” He let his grin spread wide, thankful the man had returned. “Anything else?”

“I think if I have any coffee I’ll throw up, so no thank you.” Kyungsoo gave a nervous chuckle, then smiled a pretty heart. “I’ll just take a seat back there until you have some time to speak with me?”

Jongdae was melting; a marshmallow in a fresh hot chocolate. It must have been obvious, because Sehun elbowed him, causing him to straighten a bit. “I’ll tell Minseok you’re here. Thanks.”

Kyungsoo was soon out of sight and, honestly, out of mind as they continued through the morning rush. The muffins were slid into the case, save for two Minseok tucked away for their own tasting.

They sold out of Kyungsoo’s muffins that morning; Sehun even buying one himself on his break. When Minseok went over to the booth, paperwork in hand, Jongdae couldn’t help admiring the Kyungsoo’s smile, bright even all the way back at the counter.

–

Their routine shifted a bit with a baker in house. Kyungsoo came in early, so the dough could rise for some of his breads and allow his croissants to proof. Jongdae worried the tiny kitchen and oven area behind the counter would grow cramped, but Kyungsoo was a tidy worker and well aware of the space around him. Soon the café was not just warm with the smell of fresh coffee each morning, but also the earthy, pleasant aroma of fresh breads and pastries.

All the while, Jongdae’s crush didn’t fade, nor did he make it known. Sehun and Jongin both gave him deliberate looks during the shifts, but neither said anything. Kyungsoo was diligent, quiet, and seemed to take a lot of solace in working with his hands. Besides a soft greeting each morning, he was focused on his baking completely.

Minseok, with a lot of goading, finally took a morning off. This meant Jongdae was first in, even before Kyungsoo arrived. Wanting to make a nice impression, he preheated the oven for his coworker and prepped his workspace. Maybe he’d get the chance to talk with him a little too. Jongin and Sehun were both going to head the counters while Jongdae filled in where it was needed. Apparently the college students were both pretty fond of the baker themselves and Sehun had described the man’s background as “shocking.”

Curiosity piqued, Jongdae hadn’t been this eager for a shift to start since their opening morning two years ago. The gentle ring of the bell made his stomach flutter, as he turned his attention towards Kyungsoo’s arrival.

“Mornin’, Kyungsoo.” Jongdae was just sending a text to Minseok, chastising the man for being awake on his one morning to sleep in. “I got the oven preheated for you.”

Kyungsoo unwound his scarf from his neck, tugging at his hoodie next. Seeing as their dress code only required the apron, he discovered that Kyungsoo’s wardrobe didn’t come with many surprises. The lot of black, navy, and forest greens accented his muted personality well. As he headed towards the back with his things, he gave the Jongdae a grateful smile.

“Thank you. Good morning, Jongdae.” He popped back out, looping his apron over his neck. “It’s a bit strange, not having Minseok to hover over us all morning.”

Jongdae grinned. “Tell me about it. He’s still here in spirit. He was just texting me asking me if I’d made sure to have the disposable cups stocked. As if I haven’t been working here long enough to check on things like that.”

The other man chuckled, still thoroughly washing his hands in the sink. He was meticulous about little things like that, Jongdae noticed, including how many blueberries were in each muffin or how dispersed the chocolate chips were in his cookies. “I’d tease him and tell him we’re all out, but he’d probably show up in his pajamas and refuse to leave, even after we told him it was a joke.”

“Oh God. I can see it.” Jongdae could imagine it so clearly, pausing his prepping of the coffee workstations to laugh.

Conversation tapered then, as both men focused on their work. Kyungsoo was placing croissants in the proofer when Jongdae felt compelled to try at conversation again. “So, I never did get the story on why you decided to come work for us. Seok and I joked you were lying low, like some James Bond kind of spy.”

Kyungsoo looked over, shaking his head, but his smile wasn’t of irritation. “It’s hardly that interesting.”

Jongdae leaned back against the counter near the baker, settling his weight on his hands as he pleaded. “Indulge me anyways?”

“Such a whine. I expected that from the college kids, not the co-business owner.” Kyungsoo kneaded dough with well-experienced motions, Jongdae unable to look away from the play of the muscles in his arms. “I was...the Vice-President of Do and Shim.”

Apparently, Kyungsoo didn’t find this to be that shocking, but Jongdae was thankful he hadn’t been holding a glass. His eyes went wide, his jaw slack as he tried to absorb that information. “I...what? You went from an...impressive suit and tie career to become...a coffee shop baker?”

Perhaps self-conscious, the tips of Kyungsoo’s ears went cherry red, but he didn’t look away from his work. “There was a lot of pressure, too much. I had thought I’d be satisfied with the money or the job security, but in the end...I cracked. Humpty Dumpty; a mental breakdown. I walked out of a meeting and straight out...down the street until for some reason I saw the shop...”

Jongdae was hung up on every word, silent as he waited for Kyungsoo to continue.

“I had felt like I was letting the world down, the universe down...but yet there it was, as a coffee shop with that name standing proud. I was drawn in by the pretty windows and how it smelled so warm and inviting.” For a moment the other man seemed wistful, hands stilling in the dough. “I saw the sign and remembered baking in college, during finals, with my best friend. It felt like fate.”

After a moment, Jongdae chanced touching the baker’s arm, giving him an encouraging smile. “We’ve never been better.”

Kyungsoo’s smile was a crescent moon, perhaps a bit rounder, and Jongdae was sure were his hands not covered in flour, he’d have returned the touch in gratitude. “I’m glad. I’ve not woken up dreading work in a long time.”

Their moment was interrupted by Sehun’s arrival, the chill of fall caught in his coat and slipping into the too-warm shop. “Don’t mind me. Do I need to take my time in the back?”

Jongdae tossed a towel at the tall student’s head, Kyungsoo’s soft laughter enough to ease the tension.

–

Any morning now, when Jongdae came in early, he made sure to turn the oven on. Kyungsoo responded with one of his delightful, bright smiles. They skirted around each other for weeks. Jongdae was too afraid to push things and Kyungsoo was painfully reserved. Conversations were always comfortable, but neither would seem to address the chemistry between them. Sehun a couple times had almost made a comment himself, but Jongdae would conveniently step on his foot, silencing any intrusive questions.

Christmas was approaching and one evening Minseok called them all in past closing to set up the tree, make snowflakes for the windows, and discuss their winter menu. Perhaps exhausted from their finals week, Jongin and Sehun left early, but it surprised Jongdae when Minseok made a hasty exit as well, tossing the keys for Jongdae to lock up.

Kyungsoo, ever polite, hung back with him, making sure everything was in order for the following morning. It was only as Jongdae grabbed his coat, stopping near the door, did he realize exactly why the others had made such hasty exists.

Mistletoe, right above their heads, glistening from the lights along the windows. Kyungsoo hadn’t even noticed, only looking up when Jongdae did.

As if he’d caught the winter’s chill, the smaller man’s cheeks and ears went as red as the bulbs on the tree. Jongdae was sure he was a complementary shade of pink. “No one has to know, if you just wanted to head out and pretend this never happened.”

“I’m more embarrassed that our coworkers have resorted to mistletoe because I am incapable of flirting.” Kyungsoo chuckled, rubbing the back of his neck with his hand. “Do you want to ignore it?”

Jongdae stepped closer, resting a hand on Kyungsoo’s chest, just above his heart. Through the layers of fabric, he couldn’t feel a thing, but he could imagine the gentle thud growing stronger with nerves. “Seeing as I was almost gonna slip you my number that first day...I’m not gonna throw away a chance like this.”

Kyungsoo brushed their noses, lips just a breath away from his own. “I would have taken it. I gave up the suit and tie work for my happiness. I’ll easily give up a little sleep to spend my evenings with you.”

Their first kiss was soft, tasting of sugar cookies and coffee. Jongdae felt the warmth fill him like he’d just stepped in front of a blazing fireplace. Kyungsoo was a warm glove on a cold morning, the coffee in his favorite mug.

It would be a few weeks till the new year, but Jongdae was pretty sure today marked the start of something better all the same.

**Author's Note:**

> This one was interesting, that's for sure. It all started with the image of beautiful Kyungsoo in a tailored suit suddenly asking to work at a coffee shop. I was hooked from the get go and this pretty piece fell out pretty quickly after that. ChenSoo is a ship I wish got more love, because the simplicity and sincerity between Jongdae and Kyungsoo is really sweet. This one is one of my personal favorites...even if I was writing about mistletoe in the middle of September!
> 
> EXO and all other Kpop entertainers presented here are real people and so I remind you that this is just a fic, like a play with their stage personas as the actors. This is not intended to be a representation of who these men and women are or are not. Remember to love and respect them always. And thanks for reading! <3


End file.
